


The Invincible Detective

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV), The Fall (TV)
Genre: Art, DS Tom Anderson, Gen, Merlin The Invincible Detective AU, Pencil, The Belfast Strangler, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a serial killer runs rampant in Belfast, the Big Gun is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invincible Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Colin Morgan in the Fall has inspired this little drawing. The Invincible Detective Magazine exists and, as I hope, CM will not be killed off immediately, I thought 'invincible' very fitting! This pic has already spawned a series of seriously cute fanboy!Merlin fanfics, link below

                                           

[The Case of the Belfast Strangler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2694695/chapters/6029549)


End file.
